worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter 2 Walkthrough/@comment-197.226.210.191-20160306165838/@comment-173.29.131.70-20160307041544
No one has any passive skills except Oksana?! I can already see part of your problem. In a perfect world, you'd only want one special attack for each character, because you can typically only use one per turn, and when you have more than one special attack, you tend to favor one and let the lesser used one become a waste of points (Note: Casimir and Oksana are the exceptions to this rule. Zofia kind of is to, nut she's a strange.) However, I do commend you for purchasing all of Oksana's special attack upgrades, because she's definitely worth it. Regardless, don't put your points in special attacks. If I were you I would bulk up in offensive passive buffers (Especially for Ysabel, Ivan, and maybe Reynold) and attacks that do increased damage output, especially for this battle, because most status effects will be next to useless in this battle. Tevoran's Mockery will not help you. Neither will most slow or stun attacks. What you want to do is take care of the spiders first. Send in your strong hitters, Ivan, Tevoran, and Reynold, pick a spider, gang attack to weaken it, and use your ranged characters to finish it off if neccesary. Be very conscientious of where you leave your characters; try not to place them where a bunch of enemies could hit them next turn. Send in Aizu deep into enemy territory with her obscurity powers. Have her chip away at enemies wherever she can. Boost your attacks with celestial drives whenever you have them. Use Reynold wisely. Under the right conditions, he can take out just about anything in this fight in one turn. Always be mindful of the mushrooms. Don't let them get too close. Only focus on take them out once the spiders are dealt with, but if, before that, you calculate that you're able to take one out with a ranged character (Ysabel is ideal) do it by all means. Plan ahead how much damage you can deal, and remember that some of them only need to go below 30 before they explode. Be ESPECIALLY mindful if you see any of your enemies clustering around the mushrooms; use their exploding power to the best of your advantage, because unlike the Voro grenadiers, you can more or less control where and when they go off. IF you're really, really lucky and plan ahead, you just might get a chain reaction. The key to getting flawless victories is keeping your ranged characters out of the crossfire and never leaving your melee characters at the end of a turn with less than they can handle. It's worth healing a weak character rather than attacking a second time if it will keep them alive through the next turn, even if seems like an inefficient use of points. I know the temptation to wanna just keep attacking and overextending yourself. But that's what gets your guys killed. Remember, strike hard, strike fast, and strike preferably in a highly concentrated manner, but also HEAL your guys when you need to. If someone gets really low on health and you can't heal him, RUN with him/her and get them out of the battle (assuming you can outrun the enemy). Cowardice is a better policy than death, especially in World's End Here are the special attack skills I recommend for you to purchase: Ivan: Any degree of Spear plus, nothing else Ysabel: Flamebow Tevoran: Don't bother, just use straight attacks Casimir: Relegate to full time healing and picking off stragglers. Never put Casimir anywhere near the heat of the fighting Oksana: White bolt and healing, potentially with upgraded healing powers. Don't bother with holy blast or holy storm. Celestial drive is an ok use of points Reynold: Roundhouse kick, nothing else. It's the only move that does decent damage and won't throw the target out of your range (a punch plus a roundhouse is a deadly combo) Zofia: She kind of the oddball wildcard, but her prepurchased skills should be enough for you in this battle. Escpecially make use of her explosive attacks. Molotov can be a lifesaver. Keep in mind that her lewd glances WILL work against the mushrooms (yes; apparently, she just that hot), but you usually don't want to be drawing the mushrooms near your guys to begin with. Aizu has everything she needs already. Hide in the shadows and axe (come to think of it, that would make a good tagline for Aizu in general) Hopefully some of this helps! Good luck!